The Dark Side of Dumbledore
by Wile
Summary: A different spin on the Headmaster. He's not so friendly and not so stereotypical. Dark fic. Rating for implied and attempted rape. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the owner of all things Harry Potter.

A/N: _If you are easily offended, please don't read this!_ A bit of a free write on the subject of Albus Dumbledore. It's a bit of a drabble while also trying to work against the stereotypical fanfic Dumbledore, and it was a stretch even for me. I'd catalogue it in the darkfic section. If you do read it, review please, just don't flame. Cheers! (And don't tell me I didn't warn you.)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, contrary to popular belief, had a temper and the vulgar vocabulary to go with it. To the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he was even tempered and just as even minded, but toward his staff, he was, as even one Professor Severus Snape would attest, a tyrant plain and simple. Everything was Dumbledore's way or no way at all. If a teacher was absent from the head table for a meal, it often had something more to do with the old man's sense of humor than something as trivial as a basic illness, correcting papers, or dealing with a distraught student. No, for if a staff member was not to be present, it was Albus Dumbledore's own doing. Often, it would involve a nasty hex, a poisonous potion, a spiked candy, or whatever the headmaster fancied as a punishment at that particular moment.

It took a lot out of Albus to be kind to Hogwarts' students. In fact, Professor Minerva McGonagall was privy to more than her fair share of the man's 'problems' though he would never admit to them being as such. You see, to him, whatever he did was justified. Known only to a select few, the likes of Tom Riddle, Adolf Hitler, and Vladimir Lenin were his friends. Yes, even Lord Voldemort himself was Albus Dumbledore's friend. And Minerva McGonagall had been subjected to all of them as a plaything at some time. Albus would use an unforgivable on the poor Transfigurations professor and do with her as she pleased. The only thing that held her back from doing harm to herself in these situations was that she did not remember them after they happened . . . except for one instance, which involves a daring rescue, an almost unlikely friendship, and, some time later, the possible destruction of one of the world's greatest wizards.

: P

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating what to do with Minerva the next time he was alone with her. Quite frankly, he was beginning to become bored with her. He needed someone new, someone younger, someone more pliable, and someone more willing. Hogwarts had many such people in its student body, but Albus was consistently reminded by Riddle that he must not have his way with them, no matter how tempting Misses Granger and Weasley would be together, or Misters Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy for that matter, along with any combination therein. Thus, he was stuck, once again, with Minerva. He frowned deeply in thought, popping another lemon drop. He never really liked them that much, but he needed them since they were the only candy he could lace with any random assortment of chemicals without destroying the desired effects. Albus Dumbledore, in short, was a bit of a drug addict, though he would never admit to that either. No one ever suspected the lemon drops anyway (which is why fanfiction writers used them every time they wrote a story involving Dumbledore even though he's only known to have had them once in the books). The high that the man was constantly on was also the reason behind the obnoxious twinkling of his eyes. This was something else he never particularly liked since it fostered his kindly image further, but he needed the high, so he dealt with it.

Finally coming the decision that he needed to take care of his raging hard-on, Albus easily flooed into the unsuspecting McGonagall's room where she was sound asleep. He smiled that evil smile he kept to himself and a few close friends before proceeding to the bed. Minerva turned away instinctively though she did not wake. A whimper escaped her lips as Albus' hand came to rest on her shoulder. He easily turned her toward him and began undressing her slowly, taking his time so as to make his grand finale that much better. Halfway through undressing her, she awoke and screamed. Albus clamped a hand over her mouth to quiet her and she struggled against him. However, the weight of his body was too much for her to throw completely. Without her wand, she knew she was essentially helpless. She stopped struggling.

Albus' smile grew wider as she looked up at him in fear and question. He was aware that she was unfamiliar with this side of him, something he had made sure would happen every time thanks to the obliviate spell. 'Albus?' she asked softly, begging for him to stop.

In a cold voice, he replied, 'Hush, Minerva. This will take but a moment.' He quickly finished undressing her after petrifying her to be sure she would not run. Undressing himself in due haste, he finally got to the crux of the matter and was about to have at her, when a dark figure burst into the room. Less than five seconds passed between the time the stranger entered the room and the time Dumbledore hit the floor unconscious. McGonagall was able to move again within seconds as well. She quickly covered herself with her duvet and looked over to the door to look at the stranger who came to her rescue. Minerva gasped, taken aback by the man's disheveled appearance. As it was, he was certainly no stranger either. He swept his hair back and sat next to Minerva as she looked between her assailant and her rescuer.

'Severus . . ,' she started, but he shushed her.

'Minerva, I will take care of Albus. Let's just say he's not who we thought he was, nor has he ever been.'

'How did you know?'

Snape smiled. 'I have my ways, but I've had reason to suspect him for quite some time.'

Minerva nodded, content with his answer. 'Thank you, Severus.'

'You're welcome. Now, what do you say I remove this criminal from you room and allow you to freshen up?'

She nodded in response again. Snape said nothing more than a simply good-bye as he took the prone form of Albus Dumbledore back to his chambers thus vacating Minerva McGonagall's room.

: P

The next day, Professors Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall shared a knowing look behind the headmaster's back and began to plot his downfall. They knew the students would never find out about what happened the previous night, but they did not need to. Snape was fully ensconced in the Death Eater lifestyle and that would perhaps provide him the opportunity needed to take down Dumbledore for once and for all. As for Albus Dumbledore himself, he did not remember what happened the night before as Snape was sure to erase that part of his memory quite thoroughly. However, Albus Dumbledore's dark tendencies were left in place. How else would the Potions Master and Deputy Headmistress be able to reveal the dark secrets of the headmaster if not through the man himself? That is, if they ever got the opportunity to do so . . .

End


End file.
